


Dance Like Its 1978

by orphan_account



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Eurovison song contest
Genre: 1000 word shitpost, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Phillipp Kirkorov, Slow Dancing, They do be drinking a lil bit of alcohol doe, Woah whats this?, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phillipp Kirkorov and Y/n dance to the 9th place song of Eurovision 1978.
Relationships: Phillipp Kirkorov/ Reader
Kudos: 2





	Dance Like Its 1978

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Y/n didn’t arrive late to the party, not by much at least. Judging from their phone it was 11pm. They sighed heavily as they handed over their jacket to a doorman. The house the party was at was spacious to say the least. From Y/n’s vision alone there must have been at least 2 dozen Eurovision stars and their plus ones.

Y/n sighed, they were not a plus one not a Eurovision star, but the invitation that they received deemed them otherwise. So with more questions than answers, they begrudgingly came to the party. 

As they ventured further into the main area the party was being held, the music started to become louder. It was the winner of 1978, A-Ba-Ni-Bi. Y/n was a fan of the Isralei winner, but preferred a ballad over a bop. People said they were rather dull in that sense, but they at least had enough taste to say that Insieme:1992 shouldn’t have won. 

“Oh I would kill to listen to the 9th place song of 1978 right now” They sighed as they continued over to the bar when they said, “Vodka please.”. The bartender gave them an odd look before moving to pour the shot.

“Vodka? I like your taste.” A voice chuckled to their side. They paid the voice no mind before the voice continued. “I’ll have what they’re having.” As the barman sighed heavily, pouring another shot. For the man. 

“What's your name?” The sultry voice purred, raising a glass up and drinking it. Y/n was shocked at the man being completely unfazed by the strength of the alcohol. “I’m Y/n” They spoke before taking a long sip of the drink in their hand.

“That is a wonderful name Y/n” He spoke, gesturing for another drink. “I’m Phillipp Kirkorov, I own this place. One of many to be exact -” At that point Y/n stopped listening. The sound of their voice on his lips just felt….right to them. The perfectly cut beard, well trimmed suit and mullet style hair wouldn’t suit anyone else. But on Phillipp, it worked wonders. 

Before Y/n could utter words out, a loud crash was heard near the speakers. “Toto!” Kirkorov shouted at the man on stage. “Get down from there!” He growled before standing up, taking his shot and taking off his blazer. Y/n felt a warm blush spread across their cheeks when looking at Philipp’s anger. 

“That's kinda hot” They thought to themselves, bringing their shot up to take it. However, before they could bring it to their mouth a hand planted itself on their shoulder. “You’re gonna want to watch this.” Kirkorov said while giving a wink. If Y/n wasn’t already blushing, they certainly would be now. 

He nodded at the DJ. The DJ swiftly changed the song. Y/N knew what song it was already, it was _his_ song. They instantly remembered that Kirkorov himself performed at Eurovision once and wasn’t just a pretty face that they saw on screen once a year.

As the chorus began to swell so did Y/n’s heart with pride as Toto was swiftly picked up and removed from the stage by Philipp’s awe inspiring strength. Phillipp remained on stage for a second to dress the crowd, but Y/n again wasn’t listening. Instead they were gazing at those eyes.

Those brilliant eyes. Y/n didn’t notice that Kirkorov was looking directly at them, meeting their gaze. Unashamedly at that. Y/n eventually snapped back to reality when Kirkorov sat back down next to them. “My apologies моя любовь” He spoke while putting his blazer back on, a brilliant red. “I hope that didn’t interrupt what we were doing.” Kirkorov smiled sheepishly.

“No, it's fine. I didn’t like him that much anyways.” Y/n stated plainly, earning a hearty laugh from the other. Which in return, caused Y/n to blush again. “So brutal,” Phillip laughed. “I like it!”

“Th-thank you” Y/n stammered. Resting their hands on the barside. “There is no need to feel shy Y/n” Kirkorov spoke softly placing his hands on top of theirs. He gazed into their eyes, smiling. Y/n felt confident to match his gaze. 

Y/n was in an internal panic. Their heart beat faster and faster as Kirkorov came up to their lips. Tension was high as the music began to reach its climax before it ended and with it the tension that was wrapped so tightly around their heart.

Was that their only chance to kiss him? No. 

“Ahhh” Kirkorov huffed, as the song changed to a more recognisable one, it was in fact the 9th place of 1978, Vivre. He grinned while standing up to extend his hand out to Y/n. “Care to dance?” 

Y/n took his hand faster than you could say “12 points to Russia”. Kirkorov turned and led them to the dance floor. “I love this song…” Y/n sighed contently as Kirkorov turned to face them. “I do also enjoy this song.” He smiled that brilliant smile Y/n had grown to love over the course of the party. It was nearly 3am. Not feeling nearly as much as 4 hours to either of the pair, but then again, time flies when you’re having fun.

They came to a stop near the center of the dance floor and assumed a formal dancing position, something about Kirkorov coming to lead felt right. Especially after the Toto fiasco. Y/n couldn’t help but lazily smile up at Phillip, who was towering over them. His hand resting at their hips. Sending jolts of electricity up Y/n’s spine. 

“I’ve had fun tonight Kirki.” They spoke as the pair began to sway to the music in the background. Kirkorov lightly snickered at the pet name. “Kirki?” He remarked with a happy tone. “I could get used to that.”

After Phillip said that everything faded out, it was only them. Not even the music would get in their way as they both continued to dance. Their faces inching ever closer to one another's. Eventually sealing the deal with a soft kiss. Neither aware of what was occurring around them. As the song came to a close they both were still with their foreheads resting on one another's. 

Kirkorov was the first to pull back, panting slightly. “I’m glad you came here to the party” He said with unrivaled happiness.

“I’m glad I came here too Kirki”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take any of this seriously...  
> :)


End file.
